Volleyball
by cynthiarox99
Summary: "I'm at Volleyball practice, so leave mee alloonee Benson!" Freddie doesn't listen. One-shot


Volleyball  
>Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing...<br>Sams POV

* * *

><p>I stepped inside the fresh, cold air in the volleyball court, and smiled at rack of volleyballs in the corner. I bent over and gathered my hair into a ponytail. I walked toward the corner of the room and picked one of them up. I smiled and jogged over towards the white line. I stepped back and breathed out.<p>

I threw the ball up, swung my arm back, and the next thing I knew, the ball was flying across the court. I saw it hit somewhere a few feet in front of the out line.

I ran over and picked it up, went behind the line, and put it on my right hand. I swung my left arm up, and the ball went into the air, hitting mid-way on the other side.

I ran over to the ball, and picked it up. I went mid-way and threw it up. I formed my hands together, bent down, and hit it. It went soaring up and over.

I immediately ran to the ball and I set it in the air. I did it over an over again.

"Having fun there?" A voice said. I thought it was my coach. I didn't know who it was though, until I turned around and saw the body of none other then Freddie Benson.

"What Benson?" I asked. "I'm practicing here."

"Want some company? Or some help? Or an audience?" He asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Ugh! Fine! Come here." I sighed in frustration.

"What you want me to do?" He asked walking closer.

"Just uhh, you can watch?" I tried. He nodded, walking over to the bleachers. He sat down looking at me. I looked at him weirdly, before he just smiled at me.

"You can go." I said.

"No! I mean, I wanna stay." He said smiling.

"Okay?" I said walking over to the volleyball rack. I took the one that had, yes, my name on it. I dragged the rack with me so it'll be easier. I took the ball, threw it up, and hit it. I did the same with the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that. So on and so forth.

"Sam, you're really good." Freddie said.

I turned around to face him and he was standing right behind me. I leaned backwards and stepped back a few steps. "Um, thanks? Why are you being so…weird?" I asked.

"I'm not being weird, Sam, I'm being nice is all." He said. Suddenly, he got a mischievous smirk on his face. He grabbed my waist, and lifted me off my feet.

"Freddie!" I screamed.

"Sam. Shut up. You know you love it." He said playfully.

"No! Never! And, yeah sure. I loved being hugged. But not by you." I said. There was a silence. "Now put me down!"

"Not until you hug me." He said. I looked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ugh! Go ahead and stick out your tongue one more time, I'll pull it out." I said, warning him.

"Just hug me." He said.

"Don't tell me what to do Benson. If you put me down, I'll hug you." I said trying to reason with him. I could hit him, but he has my arms strapped down. Why was I so weak right now?

"Fine. But _**do not**_ run away." He said.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked when he put me down. I got out of his grasp, but I didn't run.

"I don't know. Just never really hugged you without you killing me." He said. "Well there _was_ that time in Japan…"

"Just shut up and hug me fool." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest, and we stood there for a while.

"So uhh, how ya do-oo-oo-ooing?" I asked yawning in his chest. I felt him shiver. I finally pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked with a sad expression on his face.

"You don't want to hug me."

"What? Yes I do!"

"You shivered."

"So?"

"So. You don't want to hug me."

"I shivered because you yawned into my chest."

"So?"

"So."

"You don't want to hug me, so never mind!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I want another one."

"You want another hug, you chase me!" I yelled running away from him.

I'm pretty sure we were running for 10 minutes when I was sure he wasn't looking, I ran behind the bleachers. I waited a few seconds to catch my breath. I turned around, looking through the cracks of the bleachers, but he was no where in sight. He left? Whatever, I'll text him later. I stepped out and walked, what? 2 steps. I was captured by arms, and I smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing really hard. Soon, he let go. I stepped back and grinned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Freddie." I said in a duh-tone. "Why do you want me to hug you?"

"Because." He said, walking closer. I thought he was going to hug me, but boy, was I ever so wrong. "This." He whispered, closing the gap between our lips. I immediately pulled away. I slapped him. He had a frown on his face. I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, putting his hands on my waist. I brought my hands down slowly from his face to his shoulders. Feeling his body.

"I love you." He said on my lips.

"Yeah, volleyball is still better!" I yelled. I teased him, kissing around his mouth.

"I love you." He said again.

"Sure." I said. I ran away toward the volleyballs. I picked one up. I threw it up.

"I love you Sam Puckett. You're the most beautiful girl on the face of this earth. You can eat anything you want. You have the most amazing smile. Your eyes are beautiful. Your hair is soft. Your lips are soft. I. I FREDDIE BENSON! Loves SAM PUCKETT! PLEASE DON'T REJECT THE LOSER SHOUTING IN A VOLLEYBALL COURT! I LOVE YOU SAM!" He yelled. My head jerked towards him. The volleyball came down and hit me in the head. I wanted to have some fun with this. I collapsed on my knees and laid on the floor, but legs in a weird way. My arms curled underneath me.

"Erugh." I said, looking at some gum. Freddie was still turned around. I heard the echoes, still bouncing around from his yelling. I plucked the gum, and it went speeding on the floor. "OW!" I screamed. Finally, Freddie turned around. He immediately ran over to me. He flipped me over, and my legs went back to normal. They were hurting. Those knee-pads are itchy. I opened my eyes lightly. "Who are you?" I pretended.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" He yelled. I saw the hurt, concern, the guilt, the sadness on his face.

"You're name is Sam? Oh ok. And yeah. I'm fine. Hey Sam." I said. "You're cute." I said. I pulled him to me and kissed him roughly. He didn't pull back. But soon he did.

"Sam! I'm not Sam! You're Sam! I love you! I'm Freddie! Benson! Don't. No. No. No. No. No. No. Don't do this to me! I love you WAY too much." He said. I saw the tears coming in his eyes.

"JUST KISSING! Whoops, I mean just kidding!" I yelled, pulling him in for another kiss. He didn't kiss back though. I pulled away. "What Benson?" I asked.

"You're okay? You know who you are right?" He asked panicked again.

"Yes Freddie. I know I'm Sam Puckett. I know Carly Shay is my best friend. I know Gibby is the shirtless mermaid. I know Spencer is the spazzy artist. I know you're Freddie Benson, my boyfriend." I said, cocking my head to the side. He grinned and pulled me to him. He was hugging me again! "Benson." I growled. He smirked, kissing me. "And I'd never reject a loser that said all that about me. I love you too." I said.

We were kissing forever. I knew when we started it was around 4:20. I knew my game was at 6. I knew that we were kissing for that _whole, entire, time. _Now the whole game, I'll be thinking about Freddie, and how I tricked him, with a _**Volleyball**_.


End file.
